User talk:Luke80
Request for Admin status Hi Lulke80. Looks like some of us regular contributors would like to see a more active admin on your part. Maybe you should appoint a couple other admins and make them into a "council" that would help oversee change and improvement here at the STEU Wiki. Thaks for you attention. (sorry for posting this to the top of your page - just wanted to make sure you saw it ASAP) --Sneg 16:30, 13 September 2006 (UTC) ::In case you haven't noticed User:Sasoriza and I have been laying the ground work for a "new and improved" STEU. If you would grant us Admin/SyOp powers we could start cleaning things up. Escpically since we seem to be online (and on this wiki) much more than just you. :-) Thanks for you time. --Sneg 22:09, 23 September 2006 (UTC) BTW - check out what I've been working on - User:Sneg/Main Page Idea. Sasoriza and I have been working also on layout and style guidelines to help clean up this wiki as well as starting a "Featured Article" segment. --Sneg :Too true! We've been running into issues where we're blocked from doing what needs to be done to make this wiki even more useful, not to mention "cleaner" and conducive to standards of community and consensus (as any wiki project should be), which would be easily solved if we had admin or sysop status. We're on here a lot, and trying to whip this place into shape, make it something everyone can be proud of, rivaling Memory Alpha in quality. Just look at the work we've been doing. --Sasoriza 22:27, 23 September 2006 (UTC) ::And in case you're wondering, we're not interested in blocking or banning anybody. That's not what this is about. We're fair-minded adults -- trustworthy and impartial in that aspect. --Sasoriza 22:45, 23 September 2006 (UTC) ::If you don't mind me saying, I think I should be made an admin as well. My contributions haven't been as notable as Sneg's or Sasoriza's, but I have been one of the most prolific editors on this wiki and (apart from the 2278 ranks) I am almost singlehandedly responsible for uploading all of the ranks seen on this site. Plus, I've provided plenty of insignia and ship images. Sneg and Sasoriza have been working on the technical end of things and I've been maintaining the visual end. Both parts are equally important. --Kevin W. 22:47, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :::However, it can't be an excuse to permaban somebody because one doesn't like the nature of their contributions. Like I said... "impartial". --Sasoriza 22:53, 23 September 2006 (UTC) ---- Just a note to say I'll be away for the next week. --Luke80 16:55, 17 August 2006 (UTC) check my note at talk:main Page -- i have another article ready to add the first-Galaxy-class Odyssey information to, but I need you to unlock that page so i can fix the links. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 10:59, 14 February 2006 (UTC) I have indeed just unlocked it. I've also improved it and such. Have fun!!! --Luke80 11:03, 14 February 2006 (UTC) :Greetings! I've unprotected the main page: see its talk page for the reasons. Thanks, and let me know if you have any problems! Mindspillage (spill yours?) 19:33, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Main Page "stuff" Well after that little "episode" we had about people openly changing the main page I figured I'd make a "scratch" page on an idea. Check it out. User:Sneg/Main Page Idea --Sneg 16:06, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :Is it going to be updated? --Sneg 17:53, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::Luke80 are you out there? Alot of ideas are flowing and we need your input as "top dog" - also alot of unsigned edits are being done that require us "hardcore" people to take time away to fix. --Sneg 02:58, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Page protection Greetings again! I notice there are a lot of pages on this wiki that are protected. Wikia's policies suggest that page protection should only be used temporarily for most wiki pages; please see Wikia:Protection. Could you unprotect these pages? If you're having trouble keeping up with the vandalism to it yourself, let me know and we can put it on the staff watchlist. Thanks, Mindspillage (spill yours?) 14:20, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Yes, I have been thinking of that in fact, so I will unblock most of the pages... we are getting less vandlism now, so we'll see how it goes. --Luke80 15:39, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Adding a Template Greetings - figured you seem like the best person to ask. How can we get some templates set up here? I would love to see some uniformity on how starships, people, planets, etc are all listed. --Sneg 14:37, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Yes... right... sorry to take so long... I have been busy recently and unable to check on the wiki. I see that you have created several templates and I will add them to the proper list in a short time. Thanks for contributing! --Luke80 21:03, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :No problem - I've just had too much free time on my hands and trying to make this corner of cyber space look nice and inviting. :-) --Sneg 03:33, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Duplicate user? I noticed the following on the Recent changes - something tells my gut that this isn't a new user but an attempt at a personal blog/website User:Cmdr. Elizabeth A.‎; 12:39 . . User:Captian Jamie A. (Talk | contribs) I could be wrong but User:Captian Jamie A. only seems to be using this wiki as his own personal website and not really contributing (I even looked at his last 500 contributions and more than 80% - I'm guessing at this number - are only to his user page). --Sneg 14:20, 6 August 2006 (UTC) :He's changed his name. Block the new name as well. --Kevin W. 16:50, 8 August 2006 (UTC) ::Wasn't User:"Jamie" (aka Captian Jamie A, aka Cmdr. Elizabeth A.) on a two week suspension for poor grammar and lack of noteworthy contributes? I see "Jamie" has restored the "Captian Jamie A" user page in less than a week. --Sneg 11:33, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :::Despite his bad grammar and useless pages, I think that the material inside his page is worthy of retaining and prehaps improving. --Luke80 15:35, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I've asked nicely and was told to "leave me alone". I might just go in and fix his spellings and grammar anyway (and maybe better format his stuff). The joy of Wiki is he can always "revert" it. --Sneg 15:38, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Go right ahead. You have my support. :) --Luke80 15:39, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Page protection It seems you're abusing the page protection ability. A lot of those pages aren't vandal targeted and they seem to be pages you've contributed to. They have a lot of grammatical and formatting errors that need to be fixed. Please unprotect most of the pages you've protected. Thanks. --Kevin W. 17:25, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :Yes, I realise that. I will unprotect these pages. It was just that a while ago someone was abusing the site, and I wanted to protect those pages. But I must have forgotten to unprotect them. I will do that now. --Luke80 18:20, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Necessary page protection Nevermind. --Kevin W. 06:46, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Worth a look? We've got a Jamie A copycat on the loose. User:Captain_Zman He has poor grammar and refuses to allow anyone to edit his pages. Might I suggest talking to him or possibly banning him? He's not making the Wiki any better and he refuses any help in improving his pages. --Kevin W. 06:09, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :You wanna take it up with him? I won't ban him... yet. --Luke80 21:57, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::I already took it up with him. Enterprise-Z *''Do Not edit my articles in the future'' - Captain Zman *'Stop it!' - Captain Zman **Sorry, but as a contributing member of this wiki, I have an obligation to make sure that all of the articles are up to standard. I was merely making your article fit those standards. There are rules for formatting that must be followed. --Kevin W. 05:55, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :He's doing it again. Just ask Sneg. --Kevin W. 03:44, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah it does seem like Captain Zman isn't a team player, IMHO. (p.s. Welcome back). --Sneg 21:54, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :::This is getting ridiculous. Just look at some of the changes he's made. He messed up the main page and he keeps changing page titles that don't need to be changed. Ban him. Please. --Kevin W. 04:44, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::::This is now gone BEYONE RIDICULOUS - please review and intervene as needed. --Sneg 23:28, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Uniformity/Userboxes/Which Wiki do we follow Hi Luke80, please take a look at the discussion Kevin W. and I are having here - User_talk:Sneg#Userboxes. Thanks. --Sneg 02:43, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Image:Mess.jpg Can you delete ? I accidentally duplicated it. Sorry, and thanks. --Sasorizaa1 21:35, 31 August 2006 (UTC)